Narusaku Wiki
❤❤_'Welcome to the Narusaku Wiki_'❤❤ Narusaku When Heaven and Earth meet. They aren't just a typical main pairing. One can't really deny that they've had a lot of panel time together. And at first glance, they may be a fairly typical anime couple: boy likes girl, girl hits boy, but eventually falls for boy and they ride off into the sunset together. But that isn't why we're fans of the pairing - although we are hoping for that last part. The reasons that most of us are fans of NaruSaku can be clumped into four main reasons. * Selflessness They certainly didn't start that way. Naruto was initially trying to deep six Sakura's feelings for Sasuke and then tried to steal a kiss. And Sakura didn't think anything of Naruto. But they've both matured enormously since then and have been willing to give up their own dreams to help the other. In the first chuunin exam, Sakura was willing to sink her own chances to advance in order to protect Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage. And she's tried to let Naruto out of his Promise of a Lifetime twice after seeing what he's gone through. Naruto's best example of that selflessness is the same Promise of a Lifetime. They're both ready to support and help out the other whenever the other needs it. It's even become a bit of a flaw because in trying to help the other teammate, they try not to burden them with their own problems. It's something that they'll need to work on. After all, they aren't perfect. <3 *'Inspiration' Both Naruto and Sakura actively cheer each other on. Each of them finds the other to be a source of inspiration to become stronger and a better ninja. They are a source of hope for each other. Sometimes, this is obvious like when Sakura reflects that Naruto makes her want to be better (after watching him defeat Neji) or when his fervent cheering helps her throw Ino out of her mind in their chuunin match. Sometimes, it's more subtle such as Sakura being inspired by Naruto's continued determination to rescue Sasuke after the disastrous first attempt and how Sakura's own vow to rescue him together heartened Naruto. *'Camaraderie' They enjoy each other's company. Despite Sakura's worries for Naruto and both of their worries for Sasuke, they still have fun. What started as irritation on Sakura's side and whining on Naruto's has turned into friendly banter. Sakura still insults him or pops him, but it's with affectionate undertones. Sakura even enjoys some of Naruto's antics - sometimes. They've become comfortable around each other and can be themselves. *'Development' This is sort of a recap of the ones above, but it's significant in its own right. None of the above reasons for NaruSaku happened overnight. They all took place gradually over hundreds of chapters as Naruto and Sakura learned to trust each other and became comfortable around each other. Why Heaven and Earth The name refers to Iruka's description of Naruto and Sakura's strengths and weaknesses as shinobi during the chuunin exam. While both of them are excellent shinobi, those strengths and weaknesses still continue throughout part two to some extent. Naruto's biggest strengths include his stamina and chakra reserves. Sakura's biggest strengths include her chakra control which has helped her become an excellent medic nin and is even the basis for her smashy no jutsu. She has been referred to as being a genjutsu type (and hopefully, we'll get to see her do something besides dispel one someday) while dispelling a genjutsu is about the best that Naruto can hope for. So their skills complement each other. That is not the reason for the name. Their ninja abilities aren't particularly relevant to whether or not they should be romantically involved. Their personalities are much more important. As illustrated in Iruka's example, Heaven and Earth are complementary elements. In a broader vein, the personalities of Naruto and Sakura are also complementary. While they share a lot of personality traits, they have opposite approaches in some areas. Since neither is right or wrong for all situations, they can also support each other as needed while their similarities allow them to appreciate the other's position. It also helps them learn from each other. For instance, Naruto is usually rash while Sakura tends to be cautious. (However, she was very Naruto-like in her fight against Sasori.) Sakura is diplomatic while Naruto .... um, relies on persuasion in other ways. The symbolism is appealing on another level. While the above examples simply demonstrate them as complementary, each of them are literally the other's Heaven and Earth. Both of them help the other rise above themselves and be more than they previously thought that they could be. And both of them are the rock to support the other when the going gets tough or they need encouragement. Heaven and Earth. Iruka's description of them as Heaven and Earth is merely a bonus since it's a direct reference to them in the manga and perhaps foreshadowing. NaruSaku Gallery Wiki-background ANIMATION Meri kurisumasu by ladygt93.gif I nEeD yOu by ladygt93.jpg W-What??? by ladygt93.jpg narusaku_by_ichan_01-d3d3mf1.png|fanart of Naruto OVA|link=http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&global=1&q=narusaku#/d3d3mf1|linktext=ichan-01 narusaku_wedding_by_ichan_01-d3e7r96.png|NaruSaku Wedding _oPs__by_ladygt93.jpg loving.jpg NaruSaku Moments Category:Browse